


Fledglings

by cjmarlowe



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can have a first time all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledglings

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle Prompts: first, sunrise

Duck's been doing this for so long it's a wonder how new it all feels, this time around. He's not in love, but he feels like he _could_ be, not the yearning, quiet kind of one-sided love but real love, reciprocated love. Like the first sprouts of spring, small but _vibrant_ , with the promise of growing tall and broad and strong.

"We have to go soon," he said as Dan pulled him in closer, warming him against the chill wind off the ocean. "We won't be alone for much longer."

"Long enough," said Dan, and leaned in to kiss his throat. It wasn't something he'd never done before, the Watch held many men's secrets, but here on the rocks in the pre-dawn light it was a little more exposed and a lot more dangerous. Duck had been careful not to put Dan in any uncomfortable situations, but maybe Dan was moving a few steps ahead of _him_ for a change.

Besides, after everything, even just sitting together on the rocks, unapologetically close, was a visible statement. It was apparently a statement Dan was ready to make.

"Let me take you home," said Duck. "Not here. Not..." He'd had other men here, men he couldn't look in the eye the next time he saw them at the hardware story. Place like Wilby Island, anonymous sex wasn't as anonymous as you'd like it to be.

"No, here," insisted Dan, his voice even softer than when it had still been ravaged. "I want new memories. I want better memories. I want to not be afraid."

Duck let his head fall forward, felt the loose pebbles shift as he shuffled his foot against the rock. "It's almost dawn."

"But it's not dawn yet," said Dan, and stood up and reached for Duck's hand.

Duck was the one who looked both ways along the deserted shore, then got carefully to his feet, mindful of the knee that gave him trouble once in a while, and let Dan lead him back towards the treeline. The only sounds were their footfalls, the crunch of gravel and the rustle of grass and leaves, Dan's shallow breathing and the pulse in Duck's ears.

Dan had a hand on each shoulder, pressed Duck back against a wide, old tree and leaned in to kiss him right. Maybe this tree had been there as long as there had been people on Wilby. The idea made Duck feel connected to this town, in a way he had trouble explaining to anyone who'd ever suggested he leave.

"Here," said Dan, pressing the length of his body against Duck. "Just like this. Like it's the first time."

Duck's first time had been in his pants, behind the high school with a guy he didn't even like all that much. It had been fast and rough and a little bit disappointing, and thrilling all the same because he knew what he wanted and he was finally on his way to getting it. Knowing now what he never could have known then, he was pretty sure he could remove 'disappointing' from the mix.

"A do-over," he said, and smiled and let Dan kiss him again.


End file.
